My Happy Ending
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Dan saat cinta itu menghampiriku, bisakah aku menolak dan mengabaikanmu? Kamu yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyebutku sebagai malaikatmu. Bukan, aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang...mempunyai cinta yang luar biasa. Tuhan, terimakasih karena mengirimkannya kepadaku. Dan terimakasih karena menjadikannya suami terhebat untukku./Sekuel of Still Own You Fanfic/KyuMin FF/Wanna RnR?


**Mungkin pada saatnya aku merasakan,**

**Apa rasa dari cinta yang terbalaskan.**

**Mungkinkah?**

**Ini hanya mimpi yang kau cipta untuk membuat aku tersenyum cerah?**

**Adakah cinta itu?**

**Sebagaimana aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu?**

**Dan pada akhirnya kau pun tahu.**

**Akulah malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi saat itu.**

**Lalu tanpa sengaja kita bertemu,**

**Namun hanya aku yang melihatmu.**

**Dan setelahnya,**

**Ku biarkan cinta itu menghampirimu,**

**Menyambut hatiku.**

**Dan dengan begitu,**

**Maka akan ku rasakan bahagia atas perasaanmu.**

**Bilakah aku dapat menolak sesaat kau menghampiriku,**

**Lalu memutuskan untuk—**

**Menampakkan sayap-sayap cintaku?**

**Ya, mungkin memang itu.**

**Dan pada akhirnya,**

**Aku memang harus menyambutmu,**

**Merasakan kembali cinta yang terpendam itu.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Happy Ending**_

_**Is belong to**_** Umu Humairo Cho, 2013**

**KyuMin **_**and**_** Super Junior**

_**Are belongs God and Themselves, and belong to their couple :)**_

_**Rating : Teen, Little Semi M**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**Length :**_

_**OneShoot! SEKUEL OF STILL OWN YOU FANFIC**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Huruf yang bercetak miring adalah flashback.**_

_**Bagi yang belum baca FF Still Own You diharapkan untuk mmbacanya terlebih dahulu.**_

_**Don't like don't read! **_

_**NOT PLAGIAT! Just read and review ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**~Jika saja aku bisa melihat rasa itu, akankah aku bisa menebak?**

**Bahwa kau memanglah jodohku?~**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin**_**'s POV**_

**.**

Tidakkah ini lucu?

Karena pada akhirnya ini yang akan aku ceritakan.

Di saat di mana ia yang aku cintai, aku relakan bersama tunangannya justru bersamaku.

Tidakkah ini gila?

_._

_._

_**~Flashback On~**_

_._

_._

_Setelah pesta kemarin, setelah aku mengatakannya pada Kibum hyung. Aku harap ia tak bilang apa-apa pada Kyuhyun hyung. Aku takut jika saja Kibum hyung justru menceritakannya dan akhirnya Kyuhyun hyung tahu semua yang aku rasakan._

_Aish, apa sih yang aku pikirkan?_

"_Heyo~ melamun saja kau, Minnie-yah. Waeyo?" seru seseorang yang ku yakini Wookie –sahabatku._

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya dan ku lihat ia tersenyum, "Kenapa?"_

_Alisnya bertaut, kemudian membalasku. "Kau ini?! ditanya malah balik tanya. Aigooo~ Lee Sungminniieee~" ujarnya, aku hanya terkekeh pelan._

"_Mianhe~ Ohya, kau kelihatannya senang sekali, Wookie-yah?"_

_Bukan menjawab, Wookie justru merangkulku, "Kau tahu tidak?" bisiknya. Aku menggeleng, ia mulai berbisik lagi, "Aku penasaran apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kibum hyung kemarin?"_

'_Pletak'_

_Aku memukul kepalanya. Rasakan!_

"_Aduduh, Minnie-yah apaan sih? Kan sakit tahuu," desisnya, aku hanya tertawa._

"_Siapa suruh mau tahu urusan orang lain, hehe."_

_Ku lihat Wookie mendelik, "Ya! Kau pelit sekarang sama aku. Huh! Awas kau ya," ujarnya dan aku langsung kabur. Ku lihat Wookie mengejarku._

_Aku terus menghindarinya supaya tak tertangkap. Aku belum siap jika Wookie tahu apa yang aku dan Kibum hyung bicarakan. Apa komentarnya nanti?_

_Sesekali aku melihat kebelakang dan tidak melihat ke arah depan. Dan hasilnya adalah…_

'_BRUK'_

_Benar sekali. Aku menabrak seseorang. Haish, bodoh._

"_Aduduh," rintihku dan dia –orang yang aku tabrak._

_Aku bangun dan membersihkan debu di celanaku. "Mianhe sunbae, saya tidak sengaja. Mianhe," ujarku sambil membungkuk. Namun orang yang aku tabrak tak kunjung menjawab. Ku angkat kepalaku dan melihatnya, "Eh, Kyuhyun hyung? Aduuh, hyung maaf ya? Aku beneran deh tidak sengaja. Mianhe hyung," kataku lagi. Tapi dia justru tertawa, membuat alisku semakin bertaut. "Wae hyung?"_

_Ia menatapku masih sambil terkekeh. Dia ini kenapa sih? "Kenapa minta maafnya sampai segitunya sih? Lagian 'kan aku tidak apa-apa, Sungmin," ujarnya. Aku jadi tambah gugup karena sekarang dia menunjukkan senyumnya._

_Aish, berhenti tersenyum hyuuuung._

_Atau aku akan merebutmu dari Kibum hyung?_

_Haish, tidak-tidak._

_Itu tidak boleh._

"_Sungmin!" panggil seseorang dan ku lihat Kibum hyung berjalan ke arahku dan Kyuhyun hyung._

_Aku tersenyum dan balas menyapanya. "Annyeong hyung."_

_Kibum hyung hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Kemudian mengait tangan Kyuhyun hyung –tunangannya. "Ke kantin yuk? Mau tidak?" ajaknya kemudian._

_Aku diam. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Aish? Haruskah aku terima? Aku 'kan sedang menghindari Wookie, 'kan? Bagaimana ini? Tapi, perutku juga sudah lumayan lapar. Baiklah._

"_Eum, ayo hyung kita ke kan—"_

"_Lee Sungmin!" oh my God! Itu 'kan suara Wookie? Aish! Kabur sajalah._

_Aku langsung melesat kabur meninggalkan mereka. Sebelumnya aku berbalik, "Aduh hyung mian ya? Nanti aku ke kantin kok. Aku harus menghindar dari Wookie dulu. Annyeong hyung," ucapku dan membungkuk lalu pergi._

_Aku tak peduli dengan mereka yang kebingungan dan mungkin terkekeh pelan. Hm._

_._

_._

_Aduh, ada Wookie tidak ya?_

_Mudah-mudahan tidak ada.._

_Aaamin :)_

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kantin. Mencari sosok Kibum hyung dan teman-temannya mungkin. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahku._

"_Sungmin~~" Kibum hyung memanggilku. Aku berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Sambil melihat apakah ada Wookie di sana atau tidak?_

'_Mudah-mudahan tidak ada Wookiieee. Mudah-mudahaaan,' batinku komat-kamit. 'Semogaaaa sajaaa~'_

"_Annyeong hyu—"_

"_Minnie-yah~"_

'_DEG'_

_Aduuh, kenapa ada Wookie sih?_

"_Ehehe Wookie-yah," kataku menjawab sapaannya. Ia langsung menarikku duduk di depan Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung. Di sana juga sudah ada Yesung hyung, pacar Wookie._

"_Annyeong hyung," kataku tersenyum canggung karena Wookie terus merangkulku. _

"_Hehe, Wookie-yah? Lepaskan rangkulanmu dong. Lihat tuh pacarmu mendelik ke arahku," kataku berusaha melepaskan rangkulannya. Namun ia justru memperkuatnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Minnie-yah. Sampai kau menceritakannya kepadaku."_

_DEG—aish!_

_Kenapa jadi begini sih?_

_Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung menatap kami, seolah bertanya ada apa dengan kami. Sampai akhirnya satu di antara pasangan itu bertanya. "Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Kibum hyung. _

_Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sebelum menjawab, Wookie menjawabnya duluan, "Aniya hyung. Ini hanya rahasia kecil kami. Biasa hyung, dia ini pelit sekali yang namanya berbagi cerita, hehe," kata Wookie. Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Ish! Wookie apaan sih? Aiiiiish!_

"_Wookie-yah, lepaskan. Aku takut melihat tatapan pacarmu ituuu~" kataku lagi. Namun ia tak peduli pada kata-kataku. Justru rangkulannya semakin mengerat membuatku rasanya sulit bernapas._

"_Ceritakan," tuntutnya padaku. Aish, Wookie~ kenapa memaksa sekali siiiiih?_

_Oke aku berusaha bersabar dan melihat ke arahnya, "Tidak disini, Wookie babo."_

_Ia melotot menatapku, menggeram mendengar aku memanggilnya babo. Rasakan, huh? "Apa? Coba ulang?" ujarnya menekankan setiap kata yang terucap._

_Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. "Aku tidak mendengarmu, aku tidak dengar~" ujarku santai dan Wookie malah mencekikku dengan tangannya yang melingkar di leherku. Aku cepat-cepat melepasnya. "Uhuk-uhuk, kau ingin aku mati, Wookie-yah? Aish, sakit sekalii," ringisku memegangi Leherku sambil terbatuk._

_Ia menatapku lalu menatap minuman yang-entah-sejak-kapan-ada tak peduli, "Salah kau lah," ujarnya santai. Ku dengar yang lain tertawa melihat kami. Haish Wookie ini._

"_Dasar Wookie jelek," ledekku padanya. Ia melihat ke arahku dan menatapku tajam. _

"_Ku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat malam ini," katanya dan menatap Yesung._

_Astagaa~~ mati saja aku ini nanti malam T_T_

_Namun ku biasakan ekspresiku. "Memang kau ingin meng-apakan aku? Menjadikanku selingkuhanmu, 'kah?" tanyaku dan ia langsung melihat ke arahku. Dan tersenyum maniiiiis sekali namun bagiku itu adalah senyuman setan(?). _

"_Dengan senang hati, Minnie-yah :)"_

_Tuh kah! Astaga dia ber-smirk-ria?_

_Sejak kapan? Sejak kapaaaaaaaaaaaaan Wookie-yah bisa tersenyum setan seperti itu.._

_Aku mendelik takut, "Lama-lama kau seperti setan, Ryeowookie~" Kataku dan langsung mendapat deathglare gratis darinya dan tertawaan dari ketiga sunbae di depanku._

"_Haha, Minnie, Minnie~ kau lucu sekali sih," ujar Kibum hyung padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Astagaaa~ Kyuhyun hyung juga sedang tertawa. Oh Tuhan! Rasanya aku meleleh._

"_Ohya Minnie-yah," panggil seseorang disampingku yang aku yakini memang Wookie. _

_Aku menoleh gugup. "A-apa?" jawabku dan ia tersenyum. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada lenganku. _

"_Nanti malam dandan yang cantik yaaa?" katanya sambil mengerling._

_Astaga Tuhaaan?_

_Wookie kerasukan setan beneran kali ya?_

_Aku bergidik, "E-eh? Wookie-yah jangan begitu dong? K-kau membuatku takut tahu," jawabku dan berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya. Ketiga sunbaeku sedang asik tertawa. Ish, Yesung hyung tidak cemburu apa? Omooo~~_

"_Ya! Lepaskan! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku 'kan mau pesan makanan," ucapku pada Wookie namun ia masih tetap menggenggam tanganku. Aku memberikan deathglare andalanku, bukan melepasnya, ia malah balik memberikan tatapan mematikan yang membuatku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ayolaaah~~ aku lapar Wookie-yaaa? Ne? Ne?"_

"_Ani! Aku ingin kau—"_

"_Aku janji! Tapi tidak sekarang dan setidaknya jangan di sini, okay?" ucapku memotong kalimatnya. Ia memandangku tidak suka. _

"_Kenapa sih kau selalu membuatku penasaran, Lee Sungmin~" balasnya dan membuatku mendelik. _

"_Terserah kau saja, weekkk :P" dan aku kabur sebelum ia kembali menyiksaku. Haha, dasar Wookie._

_._

_._

_Malam ini terasa dingin. Setelah kejadian memalukan di kantin tadi rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mencekik Wookie. Kenapa sih dia seolah mempermalukanku begitu? Hey! Bahkan ia melakukannya di depan orang yang ku suka!_

_Bayangkan jika itu terjadi padamu?! Pasti kau malu 'kan?_

_Bahkan kau ditertawakan. Oh my~~~!_

_Aku memeluk bantalku erat. Jam delapan Wookie bilang akan datang lalu menginap. Aish! Aku harus bercerita apa padanya nanti? Kenapa dia harus penasaran dengan apa yang kami bicarakan? Bukankah itu tidak penting sama sekali?_

"_Minnie~ ada Wookie di bawah," teriak ibu padaku.  
_

_Aku menghela napas. Frustasi. "Iya ibu~ sebentar lagi Minnie ke bawah."_

_._

_._

_Atmosfer di antara aku dan Wookie terasa berbeda. Aku melirik ngeri ke arahnya. Brrr, aku tahu pasti tadi siang ia bercanda. Tapi ayolah, yang membuatku merasa ngeri bukan hanya karena itu. Namun, darimana 'kah aku harus memulai untuk bercerita?_

"_Jadi?" ucapnya memulai percakapan._

_Aku menghela napas lagi. Mengusap wajahku frustasi. "Aku bingung harus mulai darimana?"_

"_Keintinya saja," ucapnya cepat._

_Aku justru terdiam. Beranjak dari ranjangku dan duduk di bingkai jendela. Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali. "Kibum hyung tahu aku menyukai Kyuhyun hyung…"_

"…"

"…_Tapi dia mengerti kalau aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka. Jadi yah, setelah itu aku pergi."_

"_Hanya itu? Aku merasa kalian mengobrol panjang lebar, tapi kok kau hanya…"_

"_Kau bilang hanya intinya saja, Wookie-ya," balasku cepat. Ia terkekeh, kemudian menghampiriku, menepuk pundakku lalu merangkulnya._

"_Kau tahu, Minnie? Hatimu itu seperti hati malaikat. Seandainya aku menjadi dirimu, mungkin aku akan kembali ke khayangan, ke sisi Tuhan, haha."_

"_Wookie!" aku hampir menepuk kepalanya. Ish, kenapa dia malah mengejekku sih?_

"_Tapi kau harus dengar ini, Minnie. Kali ini aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya. Tetapi aku menghargai perasaanmu terhadapnya. Kau tahu tidak? Terkadang seseorang yang ada di samping kita bisa saja bukan jodoh kita atau sebaliknya. Yah, jadi~ tunggu saja sampai Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu itu," ucap Wookie panjang lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul._

_Yah, dia memang sahabatku._

.

.

Dan ucapan Wookie, memang benar adanya.

.

.

_Matahari meninggi. Ugh, panas sekali di sini. Dan hari ini aku harus pergi ke klub beladiri. Ini memang sudah jadwalku._

_Aku berlari pelan menyusuri jalanan setapak di lingkungan sekolah. Aku sengaja pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu baru ke sekolah lagi. Tentu saja karena ada yang tertinggal. Huh, menyusahkan sih._

_Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus tetap menjalaninya._

"_Ayo, Kyu! Operkan bola itu pada Changmin! Ya! Benar begitu Kyuhyun, kau memang hebat!" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Nama yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Huh? Aku ini berpikir apa?_

_Tanpa sadar aku berdiri terpaku melihatnya bermain sepak bola. Okay, bukan bermain tapi berlatih. Yang tanpa aku tahu ternyata ada Kibum hyung di sana. Aish, bodoh! Aku pergi saja._

_Cepat-cepat aku berbalik dan berlari ke arah klubku. Huh, bahkan ketika sampai di dalam ruangan klub saja aku masih sempat-sempatnya melirik ke arah jendela. Lee Sungmin ya, Tuhaaaaaan._

'_Tuhan semoga Kibum hyung tidak melihatku, aamin.'_

'_Tatapan itu tetap saja. Mata yang begitu mencintai Kyuhyun.'_

_Dan angin musim panas pun berhembus bersamaan dengan suara hati._

_._

_._

_Aku berlari kecil di sepanjang jalanan kota. Ini hari minggu dan aku tengah melakukan rutinitasku. Yaitu jogging pagi. Aku memang suka sekali melakukan ini. Bukan hanya karena ini akan menyehatkan tubuh kita, tetapi karena memang aku menyukai jogging pagi di hari minggu untuk—aish._

_Tentu saja aku melakukannya untuk memuaskan hasratku melihatnya. Baiklah aku egois. Aku bilang aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Tetapi kenyataannya aku begitu mencintai dia. Huh, menyebalkan._

_Aku berlari pelan sambil sesekali meliriknya yang tengah melakukan pemanasan. Aish! Aku ini benar-benar menjijikkan, eoh? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi dan jogging di tempat lain saja sebelum—_

"_Sungmin!"_

_Nah 'kan? Siapa yang memanggilku? Aku memutar arah pandanganku perlahan. Berusaha melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Dan ku harap bukan Kyuhyun hyung._

"_Ya! Lee Sungmin!" aku berhenti seketika. Untuk menoleh pun aku tidak sanggup. Semoga bukan Kyuhyun—_

"_Eoh? Hyung?" sapaku. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Berdiri di sampingku dan mengacak rambutku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ya Tuhan._

"_Kau sendirian?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk singkat kemudian berlari pelan. Ia mengikuti langkahku. Dan kami pun jogging bersama._

"_Lalu hyung bagaimana? Juga sendirian?" tanyaku balik. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum._

"_Begitulah."_

"_Oh," balasku singkat. Setelahnya kami hanya diam. Jogging mengitari jalanan kota juga taman kota. Aish. Aku senang sekali. Tetapi mau apa? Dia itu milik orang lain, Sungmiiiin._

_Dia terus mengajakku bicara. Baiklah. Dia memang orang yang baik. Tapi apakah bisa tidak membicarakan Kibum hyung dengan penuh rasa cinta seperti itu? Kau tahu kau menyakitiku, hyung? Oh ya, kau tidak tahu, ha ha._

"_Sungmin? Kau mendengarkanku, bukan?"_

"_Ya."_

_Aku ingin menangis. Tapi apa boleh? Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji akan terus bahagia melihatnya bahagia. Aku tidak boleh menangis mendengarnya menceritakan tunangannya. Aku harus tahu diri. Kibum hyung percaya padaku. Lalu mengapa aku harus mengkhianati kepercayaan itu?_

_Aku tahu perasaan ini terlarang. Terkutuk. Menyebalkan. Tapi apa ini salahku?_

_Aku hanya mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya. Itu saja._

"_Sungmin, kita ke café di ujung jalan sana, yuk? Aku belum sarapan soalnya," ajakan Kyuhyun hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku gelagapan menanggapinya._

"_Mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku._

"_Err…baiklah. Ayo hyung!"_

_._

_._

"_Oh, jadi Kibum hyung tidak begitu menyukai jogging pagi? Kenapa?" respon serta tanyaku._

_Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Dia bilang malas. Dia lebih suka berkutik dengan buku-bukunya itu daripada menemaniku."_

"_Haha jadi hyung cemburu pada buku-buku milik Kibum hyung?" _

"_Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja padanya."_

"_Hahaha begitu. Tapi omong-omong, dia tidak cemburu 'kan kekasihnya sarapan pagi bersama denganku?" tanyaku._

_Kyuhyun hyung terkekeh pelan. "Kau tenang saja. Dia itu bukan tipe orang yang cemburuan kok."_

"_Oh ya? Aku baru tahu."_

"_Begitulah."_

_Dan setelahnya kami hanya bercanda gurau. Tuhan bolehkah aku meminta waktu ini berjalan lebih lambat? Bolehkah aku meminta moment seperti ini lagi suatu hari nanti? Ku mohon._

_._

_._

_Suasana kantin begitu ramai. Aku memakan bekalku di bangku kantin yang ku duduki bersama dengan teman-temanku. Kami bahkan sesekali bercanda. Hah, ada-ada saja._

"_Ohya, Min, besok aku izin tidak latihan ya?" ucap Hyukjae –temanku tiba-tiba. Alisku bertaut._

"_Kenapa memangnya?"_

"_Err…ada kencan sama Donghae-ya, hehe."_

"_Ck. Dasar kau, haha."_

_Dan setelahnya kami hanya kembali bercanda. Saling mengejek yang akhirnya di akhiri dengan tertawaan. Benar-benar. Namun suara tawa kami terhenti ketika satu pasangan datang ke meja kantin yang kami tempati._

"_Boleh bergabung?" aku melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ah, Kibum hyung._

_Aku hanya tersenyum lalu melirik teman-temanku. Ketika mereka mengangguk, aku menoleh ke arah Kibum hyung. "Silahkan hyung. Jangan sungkan."_

"_Sungmin, kau anggota klub seni beladiri ya?" tanya Kibum hyung tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk gugup ditanya seperti itu. Jangan-jangan ia melihatku lagi._

_Namun aku segera menepis pemikiran itu ketika Henry berucap sesuatu. "Hei sudah nonton Breaking Down 2?"_

_Aku mengangguk diikuti semuanya yang ada di bangku itu. Kemudian aku membalas. "Tidak seru. Perangnya hanya mimpi. Aku pikir perangnya nyata."_

"_Benar sekali. Huh, padahal kalau nyata 'kan seru sekali."_

"_Iya, haha."_

"_Kalian nonton sama siapa, hayo?" pertanyaan Kibum hyung menghadirkan rona tipis di pipi Henry dan Hyukjae._

_Cepat-cepat aku menyambung. "Hayo Hyukie sama Mochi pasti sama Donghae-ya dan Zhoumi-ge 'kan?" aku menyebut nama pacar mereka sesuai dengan panggilan yang sering aku dengar dari mulut mereka. Wajah mereka tambah memerah. Hahaha lucu sekali sih._

"_Ish sudahlah, Ming. Kalau kau dengan siapa?" ucap serta tanya Hyukjae._

"_Aku sama Wookie. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Hah? Sama kau Wook? Jangan-jangan kalian…"_

"_Ngaco ah. Sudahlah, kalian 'kan cuma mengalihkan percakapan supaya tidak diledekin sama Minnie 'kan?" balas Wookie telak. Mereka diam. Nah 'kan!_

"_Aish! Ketahuan."_

"_Hahahaha." Kami hanya tertawa lucu. Ada-ada saja sih._

"_Hello, Minimin?" sapa seseorang padaku. Aku menoleh kemudian memutar kedua bola mataku. Kakak sepupuku ternyata._

"_Oh hai hyung. Ada apa?" balas serta tanyaku._

"_Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok. Hyung hanya mau bilang, nanti tolong kasih tahu bibi kalau selama seminggu hyung akan menginap, okay?"_

"_Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Ibu ke Jepang menyusul ayah. Jadi, ibu menyuruh hyung untuk menginap di rumahmu, Sungminiminimin," balasnya._

_Lagi-lagi aku memutar bola mataku mendengar panggilannya itu. "Iya-iya nanti Minnie kasih tahu. Dan hyung sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku Sungminiminimin! Aish!"_

"_Haha iya maaf deh. Ohiya Wookie, nanti malam nonton yuk? Horror baru nih, mau tidak?" ajak Yunho hyung pada Wookie. Yap, kakak sepupuku itu namanya Yunho hyung._

_Ku lihat Wookie Nampak berpikir. Kemudian menjawab. "Okedeh hyung. Nanti malam aku menginap lagi. Babat habis hyung filmnya, haha."_

"_Sip-sip. Yaudah deh, sampai jumpa nanti siang adik sepupuku yang manis. Nae Sungminiminimin~" ucap Yunho hyung dan—_

'_Cup'_

_Selalu saja seenaknya. Mencium keningku begitu saja. Untungnya pacarnya itu tidak pernah marah. Hah, terkadang Yunho hyung memang menyebalkan._

"_Kalian akrab sekali," kata Kyuhyun hyung. Napasku mendadak tercekat. Sial._

"_Err…itu, dulu pernah tinggal di lingkungan yang sama. Dan memang sudah seperti sahabat juga, hehe," jawabku._

_Ya Tuhan. Bisakah kau berhentikan detak jantungku ketika sedang bersamanya? Sungguh? Aku takut mati tiba-tiba. Huh._

_._

_._

"_Minnie cepetan filmnya sudah mau mulai," teriak Yunho hyung dari bawah. Aku berlari ke bawah bersiap untuk menonton film bersama Wookie dan Yunho hyung. Yah beginilah kami kalau sudah berkumpul, haha._

"_Iya iya hyung," balasku malas dan duduk di sampingnya._

_Kami duduk di satu sofa yang mampu menampung kami bertiga, dengan aku di tengah, Wookie di sebelah kananku dan Yunho hyung di sebelah kiriku. Kami bertiga hanya memandang benda berlayar datar itu juga dengan tampang datar. Hantunya jelek-jelek, tapi memang sih menegangkan. Tapi ayolah, film seperti ini 'kan buatan manusia, jadi masa bodohlah._

"_Oiya, Minnie lagi suka sama siapa?"_

'_Deg'_

_Pertanyaan Yunho hyung berhasil memecahkan konsentrasiku. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan memakan snack yang tersedia. Tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Hei," panggilnya dengan colekkan itu lenganku. Aku mendelik dan memberikan deathglare andalanku. Yunho hyung hanya terkekeh. _

_Dan suara Wookie menginterupsi. "Kau tidak akan percaya siapa orang yang disukainya, hyung."_

"_Wookie!"_

"_Memangnya siapa, Wook?"_

"_Tanya saja pada Sungminiminimin mu itu, hyung. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya."_

"_Aish sudahlah!" aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berlalu menuju dapur. Membuat sesuatu berusaha menyibukkan diri. Sampai aku merasa ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku menghela napas saat aku tahu itu siapa. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho hyung?_

_._

_._

"_Sejak kapan Sungminiminimin ini jadi begitu pelit, eoh?" ujarnya membuatku lagi-lagi menghela napas. Aku menumpukan kedua tanganku pada pinggiran meja dapur._

"_Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita kembali ke depan sa—"_

"_Minnie? Apa sebegitu rahasianya sehingga kau tidak mau bercerita pada hyung lagi? Wookie saja tahu, kenapa hyung tidak?"_

"_Seperti yang Wookie bilang, hyung tidak akan percaya nanti,"_

"_Yah, tapi hyung tetap ingin tahu, kok!"_

"_Hah~" aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali. Peganganku bertambah erat. Kemudian kembali membuka mulut. "Minnie menyukai Kyuhyun."_

"…"

"_Dan Minnie harap hyung tidak menanyakan apapun lagi karena Minnie mau kembali ke de—"_

"_Kyuhyun? Tunangannya Kibum?"_

"_Hyung…"_

"_Minnie…"_

_Kesekian kalinya aku hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Kenapa jadi sesulit ini?_

"_Hyung mengerti," ucapnya kemudian. Dan selanjutnya ia meninggalkanku ke ruang tengah._

_Aku menyusulnya kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Lalu aku memeluk lengannya, bersandar di bahu seseorang yang telah menjadi hyung sekaligus sahabat untukku selama tujuhbelas tahun. Semua yang aku rasakan selalu aku ceritakan kepadanya. Aku begitu menyayangi Yunho hyung. Karena dialah satu-satunya sosok kakak yang aku punya._

_Tapi ketika Jaejoong hyung –kekasih Yunho hyung- datang, aku harus membagi waktu dengannya. Tidak, waktu Yunho hyung memang bukan milikku. Tapi ketika aku memilih untuk bercerita padanya, ia tengah bersama kekasihnya. Tentu saja aku membatalkan niatku._

_Tapi kini, setidaknya aku bisa memiliki sedikit waktu lagi. Tuhan terimakasih karena memberikan Yunho hyung dan Ryeowookie kepadaku. Terimakasih._

"_Tidurlah Minimin, kau sudah lelah pasti," titah Yunho hyung. Aku mengangguk masih dengan bersandar di bahunya. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Wookie dan Yunho hyung sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar tertidur. Dan kali ini aku merasa seseorang mengangkatku._

_Hm, Yunho hyung, kau memang yang terbaik. Terimakasih._

_._

_._

_Cahaya mentari yang begitu menyilaukan membangunkanku. Aku duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat. Hah, kenapa rasanya malas berangkat ke sekolah? Aish, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku bersiap._

_Setengah jam aku habiskan untuk bersiap. Kemudian aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Wookie, ibu, ayah dan Yunho hyung sudah ada di sana. Aku duduk di samping Yunho hyung lalu mengambil piringku dan memakan sarapanku._

_Suasana tetap hening bahkan ketika aku hampir selesai memakan sarapanku. Aku melirik Yunho hyung dan Wookie yang juga sesekali melirikku. Aku menautkan alis tidak mengerti. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu dengan tatapanku, mereka hanya menyengir tidak jelas._

"_Minnie selesai, mau langsung berangkat. Ayo Wookie, Yunho hyung…?" ucap serta ajakku. Mereka mengangguk sekilas kemudian ikut berjalan meninggalkan rumah bersamaku._

_._

_._

_Hari-hari terus berjalan. Berbagai kejadian terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak mengerti entah bagaimana bisa aku juga Kyuhyun hyung berada di tempat yang sama. Bahkan waktu yang sama juga. Semua itu membuat aku dan dia menjadi begitu dekat._

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seharusnya aku bisa melupakannya. Seharusnya aku bisa melepaskannya. Tetapi kenapa justru seperti ini sih?_

_Ketika aku mencoba untuk menghindarinya, ia datang. Ketika aku ingin membencinya, ia memperlihatkan senyuman yang membuatku semakin mencintainya. Ketika aku ingin melupakannya, ia benar-benar muncul. Ya Tuhan sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, eoh?_

_Bahkan seperti sekarang? Kenapa aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya menggiring bola di lapangan sana?_

_Sungmin, bahkan kau tahu di sana ada tunangannya, bukan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak beranjak pergi dan mengikuti klub beladirimu, hm? Untuk apa kau di sini dan terus memperhatikannya? Apa kau sudah gila?_

_Ya, jawabannya adalah iya. Aku sudah gila. Bahkan sangat gila._

"_Minnie?" aku tersentak ketika seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Ya Tuhan aku harap bukan Kibum hyung._

"_Eoh? Hyukkie? Wae?"_

"_Wae katamu? Lebih baik kita ke klub sekarang! Bukankah hari ini ada ujian, hm?"_

"_Aish! Aku lupa. Baiklah, kajja!"_

"_Hm, kajja. Dan berhenti memperhatikan pangeranmu itu, Ming!"_

"_Haish, arra-arra."_

_Ya Tuhan, bahkan di saat seperti ini saja. Dia membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Huh! Kau benar-benar seorang penjahat, Cho Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

"_Sepertinya aku sangat sering melihatmu melamun di sini, Minnie?"_

"_Eoh? Ah? Kyuhyun hyung? S-sejak kapan ada di sini?" tanyaku gelagapan ketika melihatnya duduk di sampingku di bangku taman sekolah. Ah ya Tuhan, benar-benar memalukan._

_Ku dengar ia terkekeh. Hah! Ini benar-benar membuatku malu._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? Setiap hari melamun tidak jelas di sini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Merasa gugup ketika tahu ia sering melihatku di sini._

_Aku tersenyum bodoh dan menjawabnya. "Aa, itu…aku hanya memikirkan ibuku, kok, hehe," dan great! Itu juga merupakan jawaban terbodoh yang pernah ada. Hah~_

_Dan benar 'kan? Kyuhyun hyung tertawa. "Kau cinta sekali pada ibumu, ya? Bahkan sampai melamuninya setiap istirahat sekolah?"_

"_Eh? Aa…begitulah hyung."_

"_Haha, Lee Sungmin itu lucu sekali."_

"_Ha ha, kurasa tidak hyung."_

"_Hahaha."_

_Aish! Bahkan dia menertawakanku. Ya Tuhan sungguh memalukan~ Eoh? Tetapi kenapa dia ada di sini? Tidak bersama Kibum hyung, ya?_

"_Err…hyung, kok kau ada di…"_

"…_sini? Yah, aku hanya jalan-jalan kok," ucapnya memotong kalimatku. Aku mengangguk tidak jelas. Tapi soal Kibum hyung…_

"_Kibum tidak masuk karena sakit."_

"_Eoh? Benarkah? Sakit apa hyung?" seruku. Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh mendengarku._

"_Haha slow down, Sungmin. Dia hanya demam kok. Kau tidak perlu terkejut begitu~"_

"_Oh, aku kira kenapa, hehe."_

"_Yah, begitulah. By the way, kau mau menemaniku membeli buah-buahan pulang sekolah nanti untuk Kibum? Ya mungkin kau mau sekalian menjenguknya?"_

_Tunggu. Aku sedang mencerna ucapannya. Ia mengajakku yah? Iya! Ia mengajakku. Aish, bodoh kau Lee Sungmin._

"_Err, baiklah hyung. Nanti pulang sekolah aku juga ikut untuk menjenguk Kibum hyung."_

"_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Sungminnie."_

"_Ne hyung, sampai nanti."_

_Aku menghela napas sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di kepala bangku taman. Jantung ini selalu berdebar tiap kali berbicara dengannya. Oh ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati tiba-tiba jika seperti ini terus. Sebenarnya apa sih salahku? Kenapa kau menghukumku sampai seperti ini? Kenapa?_

_Hah, sudahlah. Mengeluh seperti ini terus juga tidak akan merubah perasaanku terhadapnya. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saja._

_Cho Kyuhyun membuat Lee Sungmin menjadi begitu bodoh. Great!_

_._

_._

"_Kibum hyung suka buah apa?" tanyaku ketika kami sampai di toko buah._

_Ku lihat Kyuhyun hyung begitu tenang milih buah, tetapi tidak menyentuh buah apel sama sekali. "Kenapa kita tidak membeli buah apel saja? Sepertinya bagus untuk orang sakit?"_

"_Kibum tidak suka apel, Sungminnie."_

"_Eoh? Aku baru tahu. Padahal apel itu enak, loh, hyung."_

"_Yah, aku setuju denganmu. Tapi Kibum membenci apel. Dan kurasa ia menyukai semua buah kecuali apel. Haha."_

"_Begitu yah."_

_Kami memilih jeruk, pir dan yang lainnya. Lalu membungkusnya dalam parsel. Aku melirik Kyuhyun hyung yang begitu tenang. Ya Tuhan wajah itu._

"_Kajja kita ke rumah Kibum," ajaknya menyadarkanku dari lamunan terkutukku._

_Aku mengangguk sekilas. "Ne, kajja, hyung."_

_._

_._

_Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan. Ujian kenaikan kelas semakin terlihat nyata dan yang membuatku semakin kesal adalah ujian kelulusan yang datang semakin cepat._

_Hei! Aku merasa baru kemarin menyukainya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang sudah dihadapkan saja pada ujian kelulusan. Yang berarti aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi ketika dia lulus. Begitu? Hah, lucu sekali. Dan selalu saja pikiran gila yang ingin sekali ku lakukan benar-benar menghantuiku. Tapi tidak, setiap kali ingin melakukannya, saat itu juga bayangan percakapanku dengan Kibum hyung berputar layaknya sebuah film._

_Aku rasa selama ini Kibum hyung tahu aku dekat dengan Kyuhyun hyung. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah mendapatinya memandangku penuh benci dan rasa takut. Ia selalu melihatku seperti biasa. Ia selalu ramah juga baik padaku. Dan hal itulah yang semakin membuatku membenci diriku._

_Siaaaaal!_

"_Sungminnie!"_

"_Hah? Eoh? Hai, Kibum hyung~ hehe," jantungku hampir lepas seketika. Ya Tuhan kaget sekali._

"_Hehe, kaget yah? Maaf deh~ habis kau bengong begitu sih," ucapnya. Aku hanya nyengir tidak jelas menanggapinya. Kemudian dia dan Kyuhyun hyung duduk di depanku yang sedang menunggu Wookie. Ohya, untuk informasi, kami berada di kantin. Oke?_

"_Minnie kenapa sih? Bengong terus? Kyu juga pernah cerita dia selalu melihat Minnie lagi bengong. Hayo~ mikirin apa?" tanya Kibum hyung padaku. Aku gelagapan bahkan sampai tersedak. Cepat-cepat seseorang meminumkan air kepadaku._

"_Thanks…"_

"_Pelan-pelan makannya, Sungminiminimin~" ah, Wookie ternyata. Aku hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menyantap makananku lagi. Aku harus jawab apa pertanyaan Kibum hyung? Aku melirik Kibum hyung yang tengah menatapku. Aku nyengir tidak jelas._

"_Eum, itu hyung. Bukan apa-apa kok, hehe," jawabku. Kibum hyung menautkan alisnya namun kemudian terkekeh pelan._

"_Baiklah baiklah. Kau ini memang aneh, Sungminnie."_

"_Hehe, begitulah hyung."_

_._

_._

_Waktu terus berjalan. Ujian kelulusan sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Dan kini giliran kami, anak kelas satu dan kelas dua yang menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas. Aku berkonsentrasi penuh untuk tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun hyung._

_Ah ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar hampir gila. Walau ini bukan soal yang sulit, tapi kalau aku terus mengingat wajahnya, bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan ujian ini? Aish, siaaaaaal._

_._

_._

"_Hah~" lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan lemas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bersemangat. _

"_Hah~"_

"_Menghela napas terus, Sungmin."_

"_Eoh? Kyuhyun hyung?"_

"_Ne. Sepertinya daritadi ku dengar kau menghela napas terus? Wae, Sungminnie?"_

"_Haha, aniya hyung. Hanya lelah saja."_

"_Begitu? Bagaimana kalau makan es krim?"_

"_Eh? Es krim? Mauuu hyung!" aku berseru. Hei, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau seorang Sungmin sangat suka es krim? Eh? Aish, aku bicara apa sih?_

"_Baiklah, ayo!"_

"_Ne, kajja!"_

_._

_._

"_Kau sangat suka es krim ya, Sungmin?"_

"_Eum, eum!" aku mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Entah kapan terakhir aku memakan es krim. Aku tidak ingat._

_Aku bisa dengar ia terkekeh. Aish, pasti ekspresiku jelek sekali sekarang. Sungmiiiiiin._

"_Eoh?" aku kaget ketika sebuah tangan terangkat dan seakan ingin memegang sesuatu. Kemudian sebuah jari yang mengusap pinggiran bibirku. Ya Tuhan, itu tangan Kyuhyun hyung._

_Aku mematung dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya. Aku hanya terpaku. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ya Tuhan, ku mohon berhentikan jantungku sekarang juga._

"_M-maaf Sungmin. T-tadi ada sisa es krim di…"_

_Aku harus bisa bersikap biasa. Ya, benar. Bersikap biasa. "Gwenchana hyung."_

"_Oke…"_

_Aku diam. Dia pun diam. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar sulit sekali bernapas saat ini. Sakit sekali. Yah, suasana hening begitu saja. Seakan-akan kami sibuk pada kegiatan kami masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya suara Kyuhyun hyung kembali terdengar._

"_Jadi bagaimana ujian hari ini?" tanyanya padaku. Berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara kami._

_Aku sudah bisa bersikap santai, kemudian bersandar di bangku yang ku duduki. "Yah, biasa saja hyung. Tidak sulit kok."_

"_Baguslah, haha."_

"_Ne. Err, hyung setelah lulus mau lanjut kuliah?" tanyaku pelan. Berharap ia tidak mendengarku juga sih._

_Ia menyeruput cappucinonya. Kemudian ikutan bersandar di bangku yang ia duduki. "Begitulah. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di California."_

"_Eoh? California?"_

"_Ne. Aku dan Kibum akan melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Lagipula keluarga Kibum kebanyakan menetap di sana, sih."_

"_Oh." Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Ada Kibum hyung di kehidupannya. Ada Kibum hyung yang pasti menjadi prioritas bagi dirinya._

_Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hyung pasti tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Kibum hyung. Iya benar. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan fakta yang sangat penting seperti itu. Bodoh kalau aku sampai tidak mengingatnya. Hah._

"_Sungmin?"_

"_Ya? Kenapa hyung?"_

"_Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan saja?"_

"_Eoh? Kajja hyung. Kebetulan aku ingin pergi ke taman kota. Biasanya jam segini agak ramai sih. Bagaimana?"_

"_Ne, kajja."_

_._

_._

"_Wah ramai. Kalau Kibum ikut pasti dia senang."_

"_Ohya, kok hyung tidak sama Kibum hyung?"_

"_Dia lagi ke California, neneknya minta dia datang."_

"_Oh gitu."_

_Setelahnya aku berlari menuju taman bermain yang di sana terdapat banyak anak kecil. Setiap pulang sekolah ketika aku sedang suntuk, aku pasti datang ke sini dan bermain dengan mereka._

"_Sungmin hyung!"_

"_Sungmin oppa!"_

"_Hai semuanya!" aku menyapa mereka semua ketika mereka menyapaku. Aku tersenyum lebar, aku sangat merindukan mereka entah kenapa. _

_Aku melihat mereka yang tengah menatap sesuatu di belakangku. Ah, seketika aku ingat! Kyuhyun hyung aku lupakan. Aku berlari kecil ke arahnya dan menarik tangannya. "Kajja hyung, aku kenalkan kepada mereka."_

"_Ne."_

_Aku menariknya dan semua anak-anak kecil itu memperhatikanku. Aku tersenyum kemudian memperkenalkan Kyuhyun hyung. "Nah dongsaengdeul, kenalkan. Kakak ini namanya Kyuhyun. Ayo beri salam."_

"_Ne~ annyeong Kyuhyun hyung."_

"_Annyeong Kyuhyun oppa."_

_Ku lihat Kyuhyun hyung tersenyum kemudian membungkuk. "Hai semua. Nama kakak Kyuhyun."_

"_Ne, salam kenaaaaal~"_

"_Ne, salam kenal."_

_Dan setelahnya aku bermain bersama mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun hyung ikut bergabung bersamaku. Kami terus bercanda gurau sambil tertawa._

_Kami bermain hide and seek. Kami terus bermain sampai tak sadar bahwa langit berubah jingga dan matahari mulai bersembunyi. Aku senang sekali ada pada suasana seperti ini. Sekaligus, aku bisa melihat ia tertawa dan tersenyum. Begitu menikmati kesenangan yang tercipta._

_Aku hanya bisa terpaku di sini, terkadang ia juga mengajakku bercanda. Setelah permainan hide and seek selesai, kami mulai bermain permainan lain. Dan kini kami bermain kejar-kejaran._

_Ya Tuhan, kau memberikanku moment seperti ini lagi. Terimakasih._

_Huh, dan bisakah hati ini berhenti berdebar. Sungguh. Aku tidak sanggup bernapas jika melihatnya tersenyum terus. Ya Tuhan. Aku butuh oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sekarang juga. Maukah kau memberikannya? Maukah? Ku mohon._

_._

_._

"_Haha tadi menyenangkan sekali. Terimakasih ya, Sungmin."_

"_Ah, ne hyung. Sama-sama. Jangan sungkan."_

"_Ne, kapan-kapan kita ke sana lagi ajak Kibum, bagaimana?"_

"_Eum! Itu ide bagus hyung!" aku hanya bisa mengiyakan usulannya. Memangnya aku bisa apa, eoh? Mengatakan tidak lalu bilang sebaiknya kita pergi berdua saja seperti tadi? Oh tentu saja itu akan membuatnya curiga padaku. Aish._

_Sepertinya aku harus mereset ulang otakku karena semakin ngaco saja. Apa aku harus mendelete semua yang ada dan menggantinya dengan memori baru? Supaya aku tahu diri kalau orang di sampingku ini sudah ada yang punya, ya Tuhaaaaaaaan._

"_Sungmin, aku pulang dulu. Kau mau ku antar?" ujar serta tanya Kyuhyun hyung yang lagi-lagi menyadarkanku._

"_Eoh? Tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Jawabku._

"_Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya Sungmin-ah. Semangat ujiannya untuk empat hari ke depan lagi."_

"_Ne, hyung, aku akan semangat!" aku membungkuk ketika dia membungkuk. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya yang segera saja aku balas. Aku tersenyum memandang punggungnya yang semakin menghilang._

_Ah ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih untuk hari yang indah ini. Terimakasih Tuhan terimakasih banyaaaak. Aku menyayangiMu. Sangat menyayangiMu. Terimakasih._

_._

_._

_Ujian kenaikan kelas ini hampir selesai. Dan yang ku tahu, pengumuman kelulusan juga sudah keluar. Oh, apakah aku sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal nanti? Aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya, Tuhan. Aku masih ingin melihat senyumnya itu. Aku masih ingin mencintainya dari dekat._

_Walau ada Kibum hyung di sana. Aku tahu ia tidak akan pernah keberatan aku mencintai tunangannya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika aku tidak melihatnya, pasti hari-hariku akan terasa berbeda. Sungguh. Pasti akan terasa aneh._

"_Ya! Lee Sungminnie!"_

"_Hm?" aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Ah, ternyata Ryeowookie._

"_Ming, sedang apa di sini? Melihatnya, eoh?"_

"_Diamlah, Wookie. Kau? Bagaimana dengan Yesungiemu itu?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Hm, dia juga akan melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang. Setelah lulus nanti aku juga ingin kuliah di Jepang."_

"_Mwo? Oh, Jepang yah. Entah kenapa aku mau kuliah di Paris. Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

"_Itu bagus kok."_

"_Tapi hyung pikir bibi dan paman tidak akan setuju, Minimin," ujar seseorang. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilku begitu. Kalau bukan Wookie, ya Yunho hyung._

_Dan yang ia ucapkan ada benarnya juga sih. Mana mungkin ibu dan ayah mengizinkanku, ya?_

"_Memangnya kenapa, hyung? Kok tidak boleh?" tanya Wookie di sampingku tidak mengerti. _

_Yunho hyung merangkulku. Kemudian menjawabnya. "Yah, seperti tidak tahu saja bibi dan paman Lee. Mana mungkin mereka mau berpisah dengan putra kesayangan mereka iniiiii."_

_Yunho hyung berkata sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Ia datang untuk melihat hasil pengumuman kelulusan. Dan yah, dia lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik._

"_Aish, sudahlah. Pulang yuk, hyung. Minnie nebeng, yah?"_

"_Okeee. Ayo, Wook, mau bareng?"_

"_Tidak hyung. Aku sama Yesung hyung nanti."_

"_Oke deh. Duluan, ya?"_

"_Sip hyung."_

_._

_._

_Pesta kelulusan pun dilaksanakan. Semua anak kelas satu dan kelas dua pun di undang. Aku datang bersama Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. Hm, kali ini hyungku mengajak kekasihnya. Oke, aku mengerti. Setelah aku mengucapkan selamat kepada Jaejoong hyung, aku berlalu ke meja hidangan dan mengambil minuman serta sepotong cupcake._

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Kenapa aku belum melihat Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung, ya?_

_Ah, pasti mereka sedang berdua-an. Itu mereka. Baru juga di omongin-_-_

"_Sungminnie~" Kibum hyung datang kemudian memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu balas memeluknya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. "Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, hihi."_

"_Haha, hyung ada-ada saja. Hyung yang jarang kelihatan tuh."_

"_Iyaaa, makanya kangen, hihi."_

"_Haha, hyung-hyung. Ohiya, selamat atas kelulusannya ya, Kibum hyung, Kyuhyun hyung."_

"_Ne, Sungminnie~ terimakasih ya~ Setelah ini aku dan Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan kuliah di California."_

"_Ne, hyung. Semoga sukses!" aku berucap sambil mengepalkan tanganku kemudian menghempaskannya. Mereka hanya tertawa melihatku seperti itu._

_Yah, baiklah. Ini hari terakhirku bertemu dengannya 'kah? Aku…pasti akan sangat merindukan senyum dan juga tawanya itu. Namun, yang dapat aku tangkap dari ekspresinya saat ini adalah…entahlah. Kenapa wajahnya menegang begitu setelah aku menyemangatinya? Hei, dia kenapa? Aish, sudahlah._

_Hm. Selamat jalan, Kibum hyung, dan…cinta pertama juga terakhirku…Kyuhyun hyung. Semoga kalian sukses kuliah di sana. Semoga…kalian bahagia ketika memutuskan untuk menikah nanti. Semoga saja._

_._

_._

_4 tahun kemudian…_

_Sudah empat tahun semenjak kepergiannya. Dua tahun lagi kuliahku selesai. Yah, walau aku tidak kuliah di Paris, aku tetap senang kuliah di kota kelahiranku ini. Lagipula, kota ini juga yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Hm, apa kabarnya ya? Dan bagaimana kabar Kibum hyung?_

_Aku dan Kibum hyung entah mengapa masih bertukar kabar. Komunikasi kami baik, itu bagus 'kan? Hm. Aku dan Wookie juga masih sering bertukar kabar. Enak sekali dia satu universitas dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan aku…aish Sungmin! Sudah empat tahun seharusnya kau sudah bisa melupakannya, 'kan? Benar-benar bodoh._

_Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusku. Sejak pagi aku tidak melihat Yunho hyung? Ah, pasti sama Jaejoong hyung deh. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku ke kantin. Hm._

"_Sungmin!"_

"_Ya?" aku memutar balik badanku dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Ah, Jungmo._

"_Besok kerja kelompok di perpustakaan, oke?"_

"_Oke!" aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan mundur pelan. Tidak tahu keadaan apapun yang sampai akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang. Oh, sial!_

"_Maaf, aku tidak meli—hat…Kyuhyun hyung?" ya Tuhan. Dia ada di sini? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan? Ia…nyata 'kan?_

_Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresiku. Kemudian mengacak rambutku seperti dulu ia melakukannya. "Hai, Sungmin. Long time no see, ya? Kau tambah gembul saja, haha."_

"_Ya! Saat baru bertemu hyung malah meledekku! Hehe, apa kabar hyung? Mana Kibum hyung?" aku berusaha mencari sosok Kibum hyung di belakangnya. Tapi aku tak menemukan._

_Ku lihat Kyuhyun hyung mengangkat bahu, kemudian menarikku berjalan. Kami berjalan beriringan. "Dia masih di California, kok."_

"_Eoh? Terus hyung? Kok ada di sini, sih?"_

"_Aku akan melanjutkan satu tahun kuliahku yang tersisa di sini, Sungmin," ucapnya._

_Mataku terbelalak. "Mwo? Kok bisa hyung?"_

"_Bisa dong, memangnya kenapa? Haha."_

"_Ya! Hyung malah tertawa. Lalu…hubungan hyung dengan Kibum hyung bagaimana? Kalian…sudah menikah, bukan?" tanyaku. Ada sedikit rasa sakit saat menanyakannya. Ya Tuhan, ku mohon beri aku kekuatan._

"_Kami tidak menikah, Min."_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Ya! Biasa saja melototnya!" dia menepuk kepalaku lalu kembali mengacak rambutku. Aku mendengus dan merapikannya._

"_Bagaimana bisa hyung? Kalian…"_

"_Kibum bilang, aku merindukan dan menyukai orang lain."_

"_A-apa? H-hyung selingkuh?"_

"_Enak saja! Dia bilang, aku sudah merasakannya ketika kami masih di sini, sebelum berangkat ke California. Dan Kibum juga bilang, orang itu juga menyukaiku."_

"_Eh?" aku kaget setengah mati. Ya Tuhan, siapa orang itu? Apa Kibum hyung juga menceritakan tentangku kepada Kyuhyun hyung? Aish…semoga saja tidak!_

_"Kenapa? Ada yang salah Sungmin?"_

"_Hehe, t-tidak. T-tapi kok hyung diam saja. Memangnya itu benar? Hyung tidak menyangkalnya?"_

"_Yah, harus ku akui, dia memang menghantui pikiranku dan aku tidak bisa menyangkal ketika Kibummie bilang seperti itu. Habis Kibummie juga cerita bahwa dia begitu baik. Ternyata benar, terkadang orang yang ada di samping kita, bisa saja bukanlah jodoh kita. Buktinya aku dan Kibum…ya seperti ini. Hehe."_

_Aku diam mendengarnya. Siapa yang Kibum hyung bicarakan? Kenapa aku jadi penasaran seperti ini sih? Ya Tuhan. Kalau itu aku…aku pasti malu sekali. Aish, kenapa ini semua terjadi di luar perkiraanku, sih? Aku pikir mereka akan menikah jadi aku tidak perlu takut kalau Kyuhyun hyung akan mengetahui bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi…_

"_Ya, Sungmin-ya, kau kenapa?" tanyanya menyadarkanku. Aku salah tingkah namun kemudian tersenyum._

"_Aniya, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."_

"_Ah, iya. Ke taman yang waktu itu, yuk?"_

"_Eh? Tapi hyung?"_

"_Kajja!"_

"_Hyung! Pelan-pelan!" aku berteriak padanya. Namun ia hanya membalasnya dengan tertawaan. Ya Tuhan. Tangannya begitu hangat. Aku sangat menyukainya. Apalagi…aku begitu merindukannya._

_._

_._

"_Yah, sepi. Apa mereka belum datang?"_

_Ku dengar Kyuhyun hyung menghela napas kecewa. Aku melirik jam tanganku. "Ah, mungkin saja mereka sudah pulang atau memang mereka tengah pergi dengan keluarga mereka hyung. Hihi, lain kali kita bisa ke sini lagi, kok, hyung."_

"_Ne, Sungmin-ah. Kita duduk di situ, yuk?"_

"_Eum, ne!"_

_Aku dan Kyuhyun hyung duduk di bangku di taman kota yang agak sepi ini. Jantungku, benar-benar berdetak cepat sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tetapi tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku. Ya Tuhan. Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Sampai akhirnya mataku menangkap sesuatu. Anak-anak kecil yang lewat tadi membawa balon yang ku lihat sih seperti ada hurufnya. Mereka berjalan lagi di depanku._

'_G.'_

'_O.'_

_Aku mengeja huruf yang ada di balon itu._

'_M.'_

'_A.'_

'_W.'_

'_O.'_

_Eoh? Gomawo? Maksudnya apa? Siapa yang menyuruh mereka membawa balon seperti itu? Hei._

"_Eh?" aku kaget ketika genggaman tangan Kyuhyun hyung mengerat dan rasanya tanganku menjadi begitu hangat._

"_Gomawo, Sungmin."_

"_Eoh? Untuk a—"_

"_Untuk semua ketulusan yang kau berikan selama enam tahun ini. Dan untuk semua cinta yang kau kirimkan kepadaku setiap malam. Terimakasih."_

'_DEG'_

_Aku terpaku di tempatku. Aku tergugu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terkaget. Ya Tuhan. Aish, dan…apalagi ini?_

"_H-hyung…"_

"_Sstt…diam. Cukup aku yang bicara! Okay?" ucapnya menghentikan kalimatku. Ia berlutut di depanku dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku gugup seketika. Napasku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa bernapas._

"_Aku tidak tahu kau ini apa, siapa dan bagaimana bisa kau begitu baik pada orang lain dan lebih memilih menyakiti dirimu sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang lain yang bahkan jika tidak disadarkan tidak akan mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirimu…" ia berucap begitu saja. Kemudian tangannya mengusap pipiku._

_Dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat aku rindukan. "…kau begitu mencintaiku seperti malaikat mencintai TuhanNya. Tidak menuntutku untuk balas mencintaimu. Mengabaikan kebahagiaanmu demi kebahagiaanku. Mendengarkanku ketika aku menceritakan orang lain yang justru membuatmu sakit hati."_

"_Lee Sungmin. Boleh ku tahu bagaimana hatimu bisa sebaik itu? Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan selama enam tahun dan tetap mencintaiku hingga saat ini? Bisakah kau menceritakannya kepadaku apakah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus enam tahun penuh luka itu?"_

"_Hiks…" aku menangis. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Ternyata Kibum hyung menceritakan semua tentangku kepadanya. Ya Tuhan Kibum hyung, sekarang kau yang berkorban untukku? Benar begitu? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

"_Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" ia menghapus air mataku. Aku menggeleng dan terus saja menangis. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Senang…atau sedih. Aku tidak tahu._

"_Ming…kau…masih mencintaiku, 'kan?"_

"_Hiks…" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan melepas genggaman tangannya untuk menutup wajahku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku bisa merasakan seseorang memelukku. Aku menangis, sepuasku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

_Kyuhyun hyung masih saja mengajakku bicara. "Kibum bilang, kau selalu memperhatikan kami. Benarkah? Dia sangat menyukai matamu yang penuh ketulusan itu. Dan ketika aku sadar, Kibum benar. Matamu sangat indah, Sungmin."_

"_Hiks…" aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Ia memelukku dengan hangat. Ya Tuhan._

_Ia melepas pelukanku kemudian menangkup wajahku. "Kau tahu? Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sangat merindukan ekspresimu itu ketika aku sampai di California. Lalu, aku sadar aku mencintaimu, ketika Kibum membentakku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali ke dalam hari-harimu. Tapi apakah bisa?"_

_Aku menangis lagi. Mengangguk tidak jelas kemudian memeluknya lagi. Ia menyambutku hangat. Sangat hangat. Dan aku menyukainya. Begitu menyukainya._

_._

_._

_Kami berjalan beriringan di dekat sungai han. Dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku sudah tidak menangis, ia yang menenangkanku. Aku tersenyum ketika ia mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Tautan tangannya berubah menjadi rangkulan dan ia meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di keningku._

_Ya Tuhan. Senja ini sangat indah._

_Aku terus mendengarnya yang berceloteh tentang bagaimana ia jatuh cinta padaku. Aku tidak percaya ini._

"_Haha, kau tahu Minnie? Saat pertama kali aku mengacak rambutmu itulah saat di mana aku merasa ada yang berbeda pada perasaanku ketika sedang bersamamu. Aneh, ya?"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali bicara._

"_Dan perasaan itu semakin kuat ketika kau mengajakku bermain di taman kota bersama anak-anak kecil itu. Melihat senyummu membuat hatiku menghangat, hehe."_

"_H-hyung gombal, eoh?"_

"_Aniya! Hyung serius. Dan yang terparah adalah…ketika pesta kelulusan. Saat kau bilang semoga sukses? Kau ingat? Aku semakin yakin bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaanku dan semua itu terbukti ketika aku di California. Hah~ bahkan Kibum setiap hari mengataiku orang gila karena tidak pernah sadar akan cintamu yang tulus iniiii~" ia mencubit hidungku gemas. Aku hanya terkekeh. Kemudian memeluknya. Erat sekali._

"_Terimakasih hyung. Terimakasih untuk kembali dan membalas cintaku yang pasti sangat membebanimu ini?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya._

_Ia menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Justru aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena tidak sadar ada seorang malaikat yang begitu mencintaiku~" lagi-lagi ia mencubit kecil hidungku gemas._

_Aku terkekeh. Senang sekali. "Lalu Kibum hyung…bagaimana?"_

_Kyuhyun hyung terlihat berpikir, kemudian menatapku. "Hm, kurasa ia sedang mencoba dengan Changmin."_

"_Eoh? Benarkah?" aku kaget. Kemudian melepas pelukanku._

"_Iya mungkin sih, hehe," ia menarikku lagi kepelukannya. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi. "Kenapa? Kau berharap Kibum berubah pikiran dan aku bersamanya lagi?"_

"_Memang hyung mau?"_

"_Err…tidak sih. Habis aku sudah sadar kalau aku sangat mencintai malaikat yang ada di pelukanku ini."_

"_Ya! Gombal! Aku bukan malaikat, hyung!"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Eum! Aku itu hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai—"_

"—_cinta yang luar biasa? Iya, aku tahu kok."_

"_Yaish! Menyebalkan!" aku merajuk. Melepas pelukannya, berbalik badan dan melipat tangan di dada._

_Kyuhyun hyung membalikkan badanku membuat lipatan tanganku terlepas. Lalu menarikku lagi dalam pelukannya. Menciumi pucuk kepalaku membuatku terasa hangat. "Tetaplah jadi malaikatku, Sungminnie. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu begitu sekarang dan selamanya."_

_Aku mendongak mencari wajahnya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Selalu dan selamanya hyung."_

_Dan senja ini pun di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan yang ia tinggalkan di bibirku. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ciumannya._

_Tuhan terimakasih. Aku…sangat mencintaiMu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Flashback End~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apakah kau percaya itu? Kini dia benar-benar bersamaku. Aku tidak mengarang loh~

"Hei! Melamun saja, Ming? Masih suka melakukan kebiasaan SMA, _eoh_?" lamunanku tersadar ketika ia memelukku, menarikku ke pangkuannya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya.

Mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. "Apa _eoh_? Aku hanya mengingat masa lalu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Apa yang kau ingat dari masa lalu, hm, nyonya Cho?" tanyanya kemudian menciumi sekitar bibirku.

Aku tampak berpikir. "Hm, saat kau tiba-tiba datang dan bilang kau mencintaiku, wek :p"

Ia menarikku mendekat. Menahan belakang leherku. "Merindukan masa lalu, _eoh_? Merindukan sesuatu yang kita lakukan di sungai han?"

"_Eoh_? Ap—mmpphhh!"

'Brak'

Pintu terdobrak begitu saja. Aku berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun _hyung_ yang masih menciumku.

"Sungmin! Kyuhyun! Kami da…tang! Ups!"

"Mmppuah! _Ya_! Kau mau membunuhku, _eoh_?" aku memukul dadanya. Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian aku dan Kyuhyun _hyung_ melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kibum _hyung_? Ryeowookie? Yesung _hyung_? Yunho _hyung_? Jae _hyuuung_? Aku rindu kaliaaan~" aku menyerbu mereka. Tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun _hyung_ sekarang.

"Aish, kalian mengganggu, tahu!"

"Maaf bro! Tapi sepertinya memang harus kami ganggu dulu!" ucap Yunho _hyung_. Aku hanya tertawa. Kemudian kami larut dalam nostalgia.

Tangannya tidak pernah lepas untuk merangkulku, mengait pinggangku atau menggenggam tanganku. Ya Tuhan, terimakasih karena kau menjadikannya suami terbaik, tertampan dan terhebat untukku. Kau membuatku menjadi seseorang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Terimakasih Tuhan. Aku…benar-benar mencintaiMu. Terimakasiiiiih! ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nb**_ : Hyaaaaa~ kak Jo~ akhirnya selesai~~~ Gimana kak? Suka kah? Atau masih mengecewakan? Hehe, seperti yang aku bilang di bbm kak, kalau kurang memuaskan aku usahain buatin yang Kyu sidenya. Hehe :D

Semoga kakak suka yaaaa? Dan maaf lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget buatinnya.

Hehe lopyu kaaaak :*

_Did you read it? Comment, please^^_

_Thank you~_

_**Signed,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


End file.
